Silk Tie
by Andelin
Summary: Donna got a very special wake-up call


Just a bit of smut to get you through the day...

* * *

Donna was never a calm sleeper. The boosts of energy that got her going throughout the day, the ones that were responsible for her sass, also kicked in during the night. It wasn't uncommon for her to wake up in unusual positions, pillows that she kicked out during the night all over the floor.

So she wasn't surprised when she woke up with her arms over her hand, holding on to her metal headboard.

What did caught her by surprise this morning though, was the pressure and movement between her legs. Followed by the fact that she was not able to move her arms at all.

A quick look over her head showed her the reason why: holding her wrists to a pole of the headboard was a silk a tie - a tie that she herself bought for an Office Secret Santa gift exchange one year. She moved her eyes back towards her lower body, just as the pressure down there increased and a man's tongue found its way inside her. He stomach muscles contracted and her hip rose from the bed, asking him to move deeper.

She didn't need to see the man's face to know who he was. Even if his tie hadn't given him away, his perfectly styled hair had. Donna would never understand how he managed to make it scream "grab me in the throes of passion" every single day, but not knowing this little secret was fine with her, as long as she just could grab onto it when she felt the need. Like right now. His tongue was joined by two fingers and her hips were working hard trying to get as close as possible. Rising up for the third time, her companion used his free hand to press down hard on her lower stomach to keep her hips from moving. This only increased the feeling inside her, her back arching and her toes curling.

"Donna." He moved his head away from her thighs, addressing her with a clear warning in his voice. "If you don't keep still, I will stop."

"Please. I want to touch you."

"You want to touch me or you want to touch my hair?" He threw her a cocky grin. He obviously knew about her obsession, having caught her a multitude of times trying to get her hands in it.

He removed his fingers from inside her, causing her to let out a whimper. Her eyes pressed close, her whole body trying to hold on to the feeling he left her with.

The moment she opened her eyes again, she saw him licking the last of her juices from his index finger.

He wasn't done with her though. His lips replaced the hand on her lower body, touching as much skin as possible on his way up her body. His now clean fingers started to unbutton his dress shirt that hid her upper body from his eyes and lips. Her back arched again.

"Please..."

The last button slid through the hole and the shirt fell to her sides, rubbing against her erect nipples on the way down.

His lips reached her breasts, giving them all the attention they deserved in his eyes.

The one thing Donna admired most about her boss, was the fact that he always gave 110% - in every aspect of his life. And right now, his full dedication was to her body.

His lips had found the pulse point on her neck, sucking and kissing on it to his heart's content.

Donna threw her head back, her fingernails digging into her palms. He was now fully lying on top of her and yet it didn't feel close enough. Her legs, the only part of her body that she was able to freely move, found a place on his upper thighs, pressing his body further onto her.

She felt his hardness pressing against her, but she wanted it deep inside her, needed it deep inside her.

Lucky for her, he must have had the same desire, because it was only a matter of seconds before he moved his hand down and positioned himself between her thighs.

Without any more words, he moved inside her, filling her completely in one go.

Her hips pressed into the mattress and the rest of her body tensed.

This wasn't their first round, but the feeling of completion never seemed to go away.

He started moving inside her, his left hand gripping on to her waist, guiding her with him.

All the while, he never stopped kissing her neck or shoulders.

All she could do was let out little sounds of pleasure.

The moment his movement got more frantic and the heat inside her became almost unbearable, she found her voice again.

"Please... Please..."

He moved his lips away from her body, making her scream out.

"Please what?" He asked her in a calm and teasing voice. "Donna, what do you want from me?"

She had lost count of how many times he had asked her this exact question. Usually, she had to be his voice of reason, telling him what he didn't want to hear or explaining his feelings to him. For the first time, she was able to tell him what she wanted to for over 13 years.

"Faster! Take me harder. Make me yours. And kiss me. Please, kiss me."

He didn't waste a second. He increased his speed and grabbed her neck, pulling her closer to himself.

Their lips met, tongues battling for dominance in perfect synchronization. No one losing, pleasure the only price.

When it all got too much and the pressure inside her ready to let loose, she moved her lips away from him, screaming out in release.

"Harvey!"

He joined her, emptying himself inside of her, only stopping his movements for the shortest while.

"Say it again," he demanded from her.

"Harvey."

"Again."

"Harvey. Harvey. Harvey."

"Yes. Only me. You are mine."

He pressed his lips back to hers, sealing his statement with a kiss.

Pulling back, he made quick work of her constrained hand, throwing the tie next to her pillow.

Donna was hardly able to move her arms, but nothing could keep her from throwing them over his neck, finally able to pull at his hair.

Harvey pressed a quick kiss to her lips, moving his head back as far as her arms allowed.

For the first time this morning, their eyes locked.

A slow grin on both their faces.

"Good morning."

"Thank you for the wake-up call."

Donna grabbed his hair harder, pulling him down to her again.

A few more slow kisses followed, both still trying to catch their breaths. Donna's hands in his hair never losing hold.

Harvey grabbed her face in both his hands.

"Are you sure you don't just want me for my hair?"

"It's the best part of you."

"Are you sure about that?" Harvey flexed his lower abdominal muscles, reminding her of his other body part that she liked so much.

"I am always ready to reconsider." She let go of his hair, grabbing the abandoned tie from next to her pillow and straightened out the creases on it before Harvey's eyes.

Her twinkling eyes met his slightly worried ones.

"Don't worry, it only seems kinky the first time."

* * *

This is my very first Suits story as I only just got started on the show last week. Next time I will try to write something with a bit of actual plot but this was fun to write tot. Darvey is really getting me out of my writer' block. I love these two crazy kids.


End file.
